


Not A One Time Thing

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS AU, Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M, Vegas AU, based on a prompt, drunk af, surprise!wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: Based on the following prompt I received from a kind anon on tumblr; pretending their not together or vegas marriage.





	Not A One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this prompt! I hope you enjoy this, I kind of ran with the Vegas element, and some early development CS had. This is set somewhere after the Neverland kiss, but way before the CS Movie (S3 finale).

The night came back to her in blurred flashes, reminiscent of cinematography from Martin Scorcese; the tinkle of quarters as they were released from fruit machines, the blinding neon lights, scantily clad waitresses, a stream of drinks that continued like a soda fountain. She vaguely remembered one of The Black Keys' songs playing as they made their way back to the suite. Wait, their way back...? Oh yes, that's right. She had gone and gotten herself hitched to that cocky asshole she'd tried to leave at the top of the beanstalk.

Only she would have the worst luck when it came to a Vegas wedding to a guy who wasn't particularly bad looking, nor did he have an awful sense of fashion. In fact, Emma had somewhat semi-consciously regarded all his pros within a few seconds before the impeccably timed, "Swan, come on! The chapel's just over there! When you chained me to the beanstalk, I knew it was code for you just wanting to be attached to me a little while longer." He had dragged her, literally to the Chapel at the opposite side of the casino they had been staking out.

Business had brought her to Vegas, and he had been curious about the pretty lights, so she had agreed to allow him to tag along with her, as long as he had promised to behave himself and not drink too much. She had been so wrong to make Killian promise that, she should have checked herself. Emma regularly lost her self-control when she drank, causing her to lose basically all of her inhibitions; _loose lips, sink ships_ he had murmured against her neck, in his delectable lilt, that turned her insides to a quivering mess.

As she cracked her eyes open, she was greeted by the mid-morning light, presence bursting through the curtains like a searchlight, taunting her to take up center stage in the cabaret that her life had suddenly been transformed into overnight. Emma groaned and tucked herself further into the fetal position in which she had spent the night. As she curled, however, she felt the warm body behind her, spooning her. She then became aware of the arm draped over her waist, and stumped arm her head was resting on.

She could feel the body behind her was not wearing a shirt, she could feel the light dusting of hair that graced his chest and abdomen, and further...

* * *

 

_"Where does this lead?" She smirked as she clawed at the undershirt he wore under the dress shirt, uncovering the dark amalgamation of hair, that led to a happy trail to his 'happy place'. She had made quick work of his dress shirt, nimble fingers had swiftly unfastened the buttons and parted the material, revealing another layer as she had pinned him and straddled his lap on the bed._

_"Why don't you find out for yourself, love?" He had smirked back up at her, equally mischievous as he grazed his hand over her pelvis, admiring her curves from his position beneath her. From the moment he'd met her, he knew she was insatiable, his current situation just confirmed his thoughts further. He had fallen hard during that first kiss, in Neverland, for her, it had just been a 'one-time thing' and had walked away from the clearing they had occupied. It had meant nothing to her, or so she had convinced him._

* * *

She had, of course, found out where his 'happy trail' had led to. Straight to sin. He was purely sinful; delectable and she had found herself salivating over him once she had managed to remove the undershirt, and his hook and brace. He had joked that she had been ' _bloody eager to consummate their marriage'_ , even in his inebriated state, he managed to twist his teeth and tongue around all of the syllables.

Waking up to a distantly familiar burn at her core, Emma furrowed her brows and decided it was time to face the music. She threw back the covers slightly, noting how completely naked she was, save for the plastic, pastel wedding band on her ring finger. She face-palmed herself, wedding band pressing into her cheek, before she scrubbed over her face, and down her neck slightly. Emma huffed and gave her husband a sharp nudge to the ribs. She noted the likely cause of the welcomed soreness was his size, which she eyed, peeking from beneath the thin cotton sheets. He looked practically celestial.

When he didn't wake, she jabbed at him again -what was it he'd said that time? When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it? Yes. She felt as though she needed her sword right now to wake her sleeping beauty. Her parents had pontificated her on the dangers of Vegas, apparently, they'd researched it before she had left. Mary Margaret had printed reams of Wikipedia pages to give to her in the form of 'light reading'. There had been 117 pages, and Emma had tossed the binder into the recycling the minute she'd arrived in Vegas.

Killian finally woke from the rich slumber that had seized his body following their 'consummation'. He beamed at her groggily, not as a side-effect of the amount of liquor he'd consumed, but the radiance of the light that seemed to envelop Emma, like a shroud of ethereal light. He breathed, exhaling a contented, disbelieving sigh before he found the strength to muster a smirk, "Morning Swan, or should I could you Jones, now? -Ooof!"

Another dig to his ribs. Emma was in no mood. They were in this mess together, and all he could do was joke about it, she should have known. Holding the covers around herself, she glared at him over her shoulder, "You know I can just easily toss you out to fend for yourself, right?"

"You wouldn't do that to a man, Swan."

He grinned at her, now sitting up, so it was easier to converse, though the movement only caused the sheets to fall and pool lower at his waist, revealing more of his delectable cock. He was standing proudly to attention. She wasn't sure whether it was the slight chill in the air, waking up with the memories of the previous night, or her. She was curious. How would he react if she leaned over and grabbed at him? Pumped her hand a couple of times before taking him in her mouth? He'd enjoy it, the cocky bastard.

"You don't think I would?" She breathed, he was testing her patience already, they had only been married for several hours. When she took a breath and searched the side table blindly for a glass of water, knocking down his brace and hook, she turned to him again as a wave of nausea hit her. Great, now I'm hungover, too. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, love. It's not that bad." He tried to reassure her, stroking his fingertips over her arm, skimming the skin that was wrapped tightly in the sheets that she was currently clinging to, like a life raft.

"Not that bad? We got married last night!" She began, her tirade was going to be a smattering of emotions that he was not ready to receive, "We barely know each other, Hook. I don't even want to think about what my parents are going to say! Mom is going to give me her 'I told you so' speech, and accuse me of not reading her Vegas Safety Binder." She glared at Killian, "This is all your fault."

Killian was suddenly stung. Emma's words got him, "My fault, lass? How so? Are you suggesting I'm the one that plied you with the alcohol and dragged you to the wedding chapel against your own volition?" He quirked a brow as if awaiting her response. When it didn't come, he continued, "Because, let me tell you something, Swan. I was looking out for you before you even became so inebriated that you couldn't string together your sentences, you were the one who suggested marriage. I merely located the chapel, and navigated the way."

She opened her mouth several times, closing it each time words failed her. The blonde swallowed, and turned her gaze to her lap, defeated. She recalled that memory now; they'd been standing, scoping someone near to the craps tables, when she'd witnessed a minuscule wedding party, with all the bells and whistles. It had taken her all of four seconds to turn to him and jokingly suggest a wedding. He'd agreed, she'd downed another shot of sour tequila and on their way they went.

Emma nodded and softened her expression before she turned her focus to Killian. She nodded, "You're right." She sighed, subtly drinking in the sight of his mussed hair, scruff and nude form, "I'm sorry, Hook. I'm just--"

Her wandering eyes had not gone unnoticed; Killian latched his mouth over hers, in a searing kiss that had her gasping for air. It was not what she had been expecting, however, with the current predicament they were facing, this was a much-welcomed distraction. She keened slightly as his hand ghosted over her flesh, gravitating towards her breasts. Of course, she knew he'd be a fan of a good set of tits. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when his fingers tweaked at her nipple, reveling in how it pebbled and expanded with the contact.

"Oh God, Hook..." she arched into his touch, "Do that again..." she muttered into his mouth, seizing his lips once more, fingers grasping at anything and everything they could to keep him close and within her space. There was no doubt that since that 'one time thing' in the jungle of Neverland, that she had wanted nothing more than to have him ravish her but would never had admitted it to anyone. Especially to Hook, himself.

With his hand seemingly all over her, burning trails of golden fire on her porcelain skin, Emma felt as though she were about to set the world alight with her. It was all too much for her. She brought her hand down to his backside, cupping and grasping at the muscular flesh before she eased herself back, opening herself to him.

"Bloody hell, lass..." he exhaled, taking the pause in action to admire her form, naked and willing beneath him.

She shook her head, "No more talking, I need you." She held her focus on his lips as she guided them to her mouth, hand around the back of his head, the minute hairs at the nape of his neck tickling her fingertips. Emma could feel his cock, proudly standing to attention between them, as it rubbed over her clit, sending a thicket of slickness pooling through her folds. She fused her mouth to his, rocking her hips up against him, to relieve at least some of the pressure that was building at her core.

"You're a wanton thing, aren't you?" He smirked, his forehead against hers, as he plundered her breasts with his hands, pleasure raining down in a heavy artillary assault.

"You have no idea. But, I need you in me. I need you to fuck me, now." Emma stated, so nonchalantly it made Killian's cock harden further, "Just, please...?" She was still writhing against him, hips rocking up, allowing his cock to slide between her folds.

He could sense her impatience, and whether he wanted to take it slow or not, she was about to roll them and pin him to the mattress, so he decided he had better not waste more time than he already had. Killian slipped his hand between them, and grabbed at his cock, giving a few pulls before he aligned himself at her entrance. She was radiating heat. No checking to make sure she was ready this time, no time to be a gentleman, not when she had needs to satisfy.

He slid home.

"Fuck...!" She groaned, arching up into him, nails biting at the skin on his forearms, leaving crescent moons in their wake.

He allowed her a grace period to adjust to his size and shape, reveling in the delicious stretch of her walls. Killian took it upon himself to begin their more enjoyable activities. He pulled all the way back, focusing on her face, before he thrust into her at bruising speed. Both the bed and Emma jerked upward, groaning in protest and pleasure. He pulled back again, sending his hips reeling back into hers, again and again.

"Fuck..." Emma moaned again. Without any real pleasure, her orgasm was rapidly approaching. How? No man had ever made her feel like that, unless she had been the one to chase her own pleasure. She knew she wasn't going to last for that much longer, and melded her lips to Killian's once more before she flipped them.

Emma set her palms on Hook's chest, slowing the pace, and prolonging the inevitable. She undulated her hips, gyrating against him at a snail's pace, feeling the thick drag of him against her walls. The stretch was undeniably obscene, and she loved it. After several moments of allowing her clit some attention, Emma began to lift her hips and without surprise, felt Hook's hand grasp at her pelvis, easing her up and down on his cock.

"That's it, love..." Killian smirked up at her, quirking an inquisitive brow at her, before refocusing his attentions at the area where they were connected, "You're so bloody brilliant, I could watch you do this all day."

That got Emma's engines revving further. She leaned forward, her palms shuffled forward, grabbing at Hook's shoulders as she quickened her pace. She was wanton, she'd give him that. And she too, could do this all day. She wanted to. Now, she'd had a taste of his cock, she never wanted another. With her movements, her breasts had started to taunt Hook, and on a particularly forceful thrust down, she felt him catch one of her nipples between his lips, and lightly tug on it before he released it with a pop. Emma squeezed her legs tighter around him, and leaned forward further, allowing her breasts to brush against the peach-like fuzz that covered his torso.

With her flush against him, Killian took the opportunity to bend his legs at the knee, causing Emma to fall that much closer to the head of the bed. He grabbed at her pelvis -she was sure he would leave bruises- and began to push up into her. He flicked his eyes, seeing her mouth fall open in his peripheral, before he thrust up into her, his pace similar to that of the mechanical bull in the lobby of the hotel. He bucked and pressed up into her; she keened and writhed above him, until she finally began the familiar jerking motions as her body was overcome with pleasure and she went rigid above him. Her inner walls, the only indication that her orgasm had peaked, until out whooshed a "Fuck..." on a contented pant.

She realized he hadn't come when he continued to move within her, his body only half-heartedly pushing through her core. She panted a number of times before she straightened above him, and smiled down at him. She thought for a moment, and shook her head. It took her only a few seconds to raise herself onto her knees and shuffle down the bed, until she was between his legs.

"I wouldn't normally do this, but since it's you..." Emma smirked, trailing off as she took him into her mouth, tasting herself at the tip of his cock. She held his gaze as she bobbed her head, watching how he now keened and arched, and bowed off the bed with her ministrations. It didn't take him long; she made a mental note that fondling him at the base, and cupping his balls set him into motion. He tasted of salt and sour apples, and she made a point to clean him of their forray before crawling back up the bed, and joining him on the pillow.

"Bloody hell, love!" Killian panted, scrubbing his hand over his face.

"You're a keeper." Emma began, swallowing the lump that came to her throat. She flushed before she finally murmured, "That was definitely not a one time thing."

 

 

 


End file.
